


Ti Amo, Mio Eroe

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, I Apolgize, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Has A Heart, this was a bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Steve faces the consequences when Tony finds out about his kiss with Sharon. And his finally mended world comes crashing down as Steve Rogers loses the best thing that ever happened to him.





	Ti Amo, Mio Eroe

**Author's Note:**

> I... dude, I'm sorry. I wanted to write a quick one-shot between working on my bigger stories, but this... damn, I have written a fic where I literally killed someone off, and I think THIS takes the cake on my angstiest write yet. I'm so sorry. This is what happens when I fight with my gf and blast sad songs. Oops. RIP Stony.

The Avengers were in the communal kitchen, smiling laughing. It was  _ **good**_. Team Cap had been pardoned, Natasha reappeared, Bucky's head had been cleared, courtesy of B.A.R.F, and they were finally all a team again. Admittedly, there were the missing members of Bruce and Thor, but with new members like Bucky and T'Challa, one could almost forget there were some missing.

"So Cap, how'd your meeting with Sharon Carter go?" Sam asked, smirking.

Steve tensed. Tony was in the room, and they were finally getting off of rocky ground with their relationship. Considering they had never actually  _ **broken up**_ , the last thing Steve wanted was Sharon mentioned. "It-it was fine. Just business, cleaning up some paperwork, you know. It was  _ **nothing**_." He gave Sam a hard look that he prayed translated to 'Drop it,  _ **now**_ '.

Bucky however, didn't seem to catch the memo and snorted. "Stevie, com'n. We were there when you kissed her, it had to be more than  _ **paperwork**_." He teased. Steve froze. He hadn't told Bucky about him and Tony yet. Sam knew enough to keep his mouth shut, but Bucky had no idea what he had just said. With Tony standing right behind him.

The sound of Tony dropping his coffee cup silenced the entire room as the porcelain shattered. Tony was facing the counter, and Steve could only watch the muscles in his back tense and his head twitch slightly.

"You did what?" Tony whispered, his voice almost inaudible.

Steve jumped to his feet. "Tony, I swear it isn't what you think, come on Tony." He pleaded. Tony was silent.

Bucky frowned. "What am I missing?" He asked.

Natasha took the liberty of explaining. "Tony and Steve have been openly dating for four years, still are." She said, awkwardly clearing her throat. Bucky's eyes widened.

Tony spun around on his heels, facing Steve. Steve had expected Tony to be fuming, but one look into Tony's eyes, and he actually wished the genius was angry. Because what Steve saw was so much worse than anger. It was pure, raw  _ **hurt**_  and betrayal. Even worse than when Tony had found out about his parents. So much worse.

"Did you?" Tony asked quietly.

Steve sighed and desperately reached out for his boyfriend but Tony recoiled. "Tony, look, I didn't mean-" He tried to explain, giving Tony a pleading look.

"Answer the question!" Tony shouted, breathing hard. "Look me in the eyes, and tell me the truth. Did you?"

Steve clenched his fist. "Yes." He felt so smaller, smaller than before the serum, smaller than he had ever felt. "I kissed Sharon Carter." He whispered.

Tony looked away, and tears started to fall. "Why?" He whispered, but then he was shouting. "Damnit Steve!  _ **Why**_?! What the hell did I do  _ **wrong**_? You promised me there would be no secrets between us! Then you hid my parents from me, and said it  _ **again**_ , you looked me in the eyes and  _ **promised**_ , Steven! Were you  _ **ever**_  going to tell me?!" Tony demanded, tears streaking his face. Steve wished this could be more private, that their team didn't have to witness, considering the Avengers were too nosy to leave.

"Tony, please. Tony, I'm  _ **sorry**_. Look, it was just one kiss. It didn't mean anything, and besides, how are you any better? You and your latest _ **side piece**_  are constantly all over the news, and you expect me to be faithful?" Steve demanded. He truly was sorry, but he thought Tony was being a bit of a hypocrite.

Tony let out bitter laughter then met Steve's eyes again. "You wanna know something, Rogers? Do you want to know how many women I've kissed?" He took a step towards Steve, glare intense. " _ **One**_. I was 18, drunk, and I  _ **threw up**_  on her. You know just because the media thinks I slut around, doesn't mean I actually do. I'm Tony fucking Stark, I so much as _ **look**_ at a pretty woman and people think I screwed her in the closet. I can't ever change that, _ **trust**_ me, I've tried. I expected that you would understand that, understand I'm not the man the media says Tony Stark is. But I guess with all the secrets being kept, trust between us must be non-existent." Tony spat. There was anger, a clear burning fire in Tony's eyes. But it was fueled by pain, and Steve wished so badly he could fix it somehow.

Steve grabbed Tony's hand. "Come on, Tony. We can fix this. I'm _ **sorry**_ , I've made mistakes. Let me fix this. No more secrets, Tony. I  _ **swear**_. Tony,  _ **please**_?" Steve begged, close to tears himself. He knew he had fucked up, he shouldn't have kissed Sharon. Shouldn't have accused Tony of something so clearly false. Shouldn't have done so many stupid things that he did. 

Tony stared at him for a moment, then tore his hand away from Steve's. "You said that to me once, a long time ago. I forgave you, when you broke it. People make mistakes, you had your reasons. I forgave, tried to forget. Then you said it again, and I let it be a clean slate. I love you, and needed to make it work, so we did. I forgave, I almost forgot. But sooner or later, I guess I'm supposed to learn  _ **something**_." Tony whispered, his voice broken like the porcelain shards scatter across the floor. He turned to leave the room. "I'm sorry, Steven. I really do love you. But I guess you don't return the sentiment. We're done, Rogers." Steve felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest, and he felt his knees go weak. Tony cast one final look over his shoulder and reached in his pocket. "Oh, I was going to give this to you tomorrow, on our anniversary, you know, try to be romantic. But I guess it's worthless now. You can keep it, if you want." Tony pulled a small, sleek box out of his pocket and tossed it onto the table. Then Tony squared his shoulders, and left the room.

The rest of the Avengers all shared looks, then left the room, single file. Bucky was last to leave, giving Steve a sorry look, then leaving Captain America in a broken silence.

With shaking hands, Steve picked up the box, and opened it. It was a simple shiny metal band with some designs on the side, probably vibranium. The top, instead of having a gemstone, had a miniaturized fake arc reactor, made of metal and a blue gemstone. Steve saw an engraving on the inside of the band, which read ' _ti amo, mio eroe_ '. Tony had said that to Steve before, it had started as a snarky comment, but became the most sincere endearment Tony would say to Steve, only in their most intimate moments. It meant ' _I love you, my hero_ '. Steve fell to his knees, clutching the ring. Tony was going to propose. That stupid idiot, the most beautiful human being Steve had ever met, planned on  _ **proposing**_. Steve knew he was crying, distantly felt the hot hears race down his face.

 

_Those mocha brown eyes, that twinkled with mischievous and excitement._

_That perfect smile, that could light up any room._

_The salt and pepper hair, wildly skewed every which way._

_Perfectly toned muscles pressed against sleek, tanned skin._

_His utterly beautiful and flawless heart, strong enough to save the world, and big enough to try._

_Tony. Tony, Tony, **Tony**._

A gift straight from the wings of angels, undefinable by any words Steve knew. And he had been Steve's. Steve was lucky enough to have held that perfect angel in his arms at night, lucky enough to have once kiss that perfect body. And he had gone and fucked it up, for some agent who reminded Steve of a lost love.

Steve was shaking, sobbing. It was  _ **his**_  fault,  _ **he**_  had been the one who had fucked this up, who had hurt Tony. Beautiful, precious Tony. Steve was no better than half the people he chased in the name of justice. He never deserved Tony. A gift place right in his hands, and he took it for granted, and broke it. Steve had broken the first man he had ever fallen in love with.

Steve stared at the ring in his hands, watching the light catch on it. He didn't deserve it, Tony had probably spent weeks hand crafting it. It had the arc reactor, something that once kept Tony alive, powered his suits, was a part of  _ **Tony**_  crafted into it. The very thing Steve had slammed his shield into. Tony was right. Steve didn't deserve his shield, didn't deserve the ring.

Steve shook his head. He looked up. He knew Tony couldn't hear him, but he had to say it. Even if it was the last time he would ever allow himself to say it.

"Ti amo, mio eroe."

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T KILL ME, I'M AN INNOCENT BEAN!!!!!!! I SWEAR!  
> If you enjoy having your heart ripped out, then I hope you enjoyed? I almost cried writing this, fyi. I'm an empath, I apparently like to torture myself.  
> Oh I fucking TRIED to insert the picture of the ring, IT WOULDN'T FUCKING WORK.  
> 


End file.
